


Gravity Of You

by Dearlyfantastical5511



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, One Night Stands, SOA Vibes, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearlyfantastical5511/pseuds/Dearlyfantastical5511
Summary: A rapid thumping rhythm begins to fill the room and Clarke's eyes fly open. A tear trickles down her cheek as she looks at the fetus, but in her mind and heart it no longer is just a fetus, it's a baby, her baby..........I suck at summaries so it's basically the unplanned pregnancy fic with Bellamy vibeing Sons of Anarchy you didn't know you wanted till now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this because I just couldn’t get it out of my head. Don’t know if I should continue or should just leave it as a one shot. Seriously, it's all because I started re-watching SONS and I read toooooo much Bellarke Fanfiction that this happened. If you'd like for this to continue voice it down in the comment box.

The nausea was all consuming. The smell and sight of the breakfast plate in front of her was causing her mouth to water, and not in a good way.  

"Clarke?"  

She looked up to see her mother holding up a stick she'd just peed on a few minutes before. The sight before her was enough to make the nausea turn into a full chunk fest. She hadn't been able to run it just lurched out of her and onto the plate that had been tormenting her.  

"I suspected but hoped I was wrong." Her voice wasn't angry to Clarke's surprise. 

She handed Clarke a napkin and then grabbed the plate disposing of the contents. Clarke wiped her mouth as she watched her mother calmly grab her phone from her expensive black purse. Clarke couldn't understand how her mother wasn't flipping out and turning into the devil incarnate.  

"Does tomorrow at 2:00 work for you?" The question confused Clarke. 

"What?"  

"That's the time Jaha can examine you, and see if it isn't too late for an abortion. Which we both know it isn't." She said calmly. 

Too calm. She spoke as if they were talking what to grab for lunch and not about killing the small life growing inside of her. Clarke knew that it was just a fetus but she couldn’t help but feel an ache in her chest, when she thought of never seeing it grow into a baby. To be perfectly honest she hadn't thought about if she was going to abort or keep it. She hadn't thought that far. Clarke was still trying to process she was REALLY pregnant.  

When she'd realized she was a week late she felt the dread fill the pit of her stomach. She was never late when it came to her monthly visit of the crimson wave.  So,  when the stick read pregnant, she wasn't surprised. She had actually been expecting it, but even then it was a lot to process.  Especially,  when she thought of who had helped make the fetus that had began to grow inside of her.  

"I don't know if I want to do that." Clarke voiced her quiet response. 

Abby Griffin was a usually a loving mother who could be a tad overbearing, a beautiful woman and renowned surgeon, but in that moment she transformed into everything Clarke feared. 

"What? You want to throw your life away? For what? A child? That without my support you can not care or afford. You have no income, you live with me for free, and you're doing your so close to becoming a doctor. Clarke you're doing your residency. So, explain to me how you could afford to support a baby?" She glared at Clarke and continued. "We both know there isn't a boyfriend in the picture for you to run for help to support a baby. Which leaves me to the shameful conclusion that this was a one night stand. Undoubtedly with someone you have no knowledge of their whereabouts." She successfully blew Clarke to smithereens with her words. Something Abby had always know how to do. 

Clarke knew her mother was right but she was also wrong about one thing. She knew exactly who and where her one night stand resided. Clarke stood up abruptly and grabbed her messenger bag from the counter. 

"I need to think about this."  

"I don't think you understand me, Clarke. You ARE aborting this pregnancy." 

Clarke loved her mother, she did. They'd been through a lot over the years. From her father's death to her remarrying Marcus and everything in between, but at this very moment she felt like she didn’t know her. This was the mother who baked cookies with her after she'd broken up with her first girlfriend in high school. The mother who saved her best friend Well's life after he was mugged and stabbed. The mother who let her sleep in bed with her for a whole year after her father died because his death caused nightmares.  

"It's my body, my choice." Clarke responded. 

"Not if you still want my support. I will not watch you throw all your hard work away." Her voice was hard as stone. 

Clarke felt her insides deflate. She let out a small sigh and then nodded.  

"Fine. Can he do today because I will be stuck at the hospital tomorrow doing a twelve hour shift." Clarke dejectedly question.  

She had caved. Something her mother always seem to make her do. She watched as Abby typed on her phone. She smiled and looked at Clarke. 

"He says to head over after your shift."  

Clarke nods and walks out before Abby can say anything else. 

* * *

"Holy Shit!" Raven practically shouted as they sat on the floor of her shared apartment. 

Clarke nodded her head and threw the throw blanket over her face. 

"I know." 

"You're fucking pregnant." 

"I know." 

Raven grabbed the throw blanket out of Clarke's grip exposing her face.  

"My mom's making me get an abortion." Clarke sullenly informed her friend. 

"You don't want to?" Raven sounded surprised. 

"I don't know. I know that the responsible thing would be to get rid of it but there is a part of me that wants it. To see if it's a boy or girl and watch it grew up. I know it's stupid." Clarke's eyes watered as she explained to her friend. 

"It's not stupid." Raven said as she grabbed Clarke's hand giving it a squeeze. 

"You know if you tell him he'd help you. He raised Octavia and she's his sister. This," Raven pointed at Clarke's abdomen with a grin. "is his offspring." 

Clarke's mind went to dark curled locks, freckles, and brown smooth skin that had roamed and pressed against her body. After, that night she knew she'd never forget him. She just didn't expect that it come with a souvenir 

"No need too. I'm going through with it." Clarke shook her head hoping it shake him and that night out of her thoughts. 

The front door suddenly opened and slammed shut causing Clarke to jump in surprise. Octavia came barreling through the apartment with an angry expression. 

"I swear my brother is a pain in the ass. He needs someone else to parent and get off my back." She huffed out as she flung herself on the couch.  

Raven gave Clarke a pointed look earning a glare in return. She knew Raven was right but it didn't matter she wasn't keeping it. 

* * *

The room was cold and it didn’t help that she was in a thin sheet gown. The room smelled sterile, something she was use to due to her training, and the walls had pictures of vaginas and flowers. The door opened a man with dark silky skin, salt and pepper beard, and a smile she'd grown up with came inside. 

"Hello, Clarke." 

"Hi, Dr. Jaha." 

He chuckled and patted Clarke's shoulder as he made his way toward his equipment. 

"Always so professional." He says as he takes a seat turning on the monitor. 

"Okay, Clarke. I'm going to need you to put your legs here in the stirrups." He gestures to the end of the examination table. "I'm going to put this device inside to see exactly how far long you are and then talk about your options, okay?"  

Clarke nods and closes her eyes. 

"You're going to feel a bit of pressure. Alright take a deep, breath." He says. 

Clarke is too nervous to feel anything. Her eyes are tightly closed and her heart is hammering a mile a minute. A rapid thumping rhythm begins to fill the room and Clarke's eyes fly open. She has been studying medicine long enough to know what the sound is. She looks to the monitor to see a small looking bean inside her uterus. A tear trickles down her cheek as she looks at the fetus, but in her mind and heart it no longer is just a fetus, it's a baby, her baby. 

"I'm keeping it." Clarke's words are unwavering. 

* * *

Clarke took a deep breath as she stood in front of Ark Body Shop. She was surrounded by cars and motorcycles and lots of men in moto gear. She pulled her lilac scrubs trying to press of few wrinkles out. She sees a couple of familiar faces but doesn't stop to say hi because she knows she'll lose her nerve. Clarke quickly walks into the shop and a bell dings indicating her arrival.  A woman with a bright smile and half shaved head of blonde hair greets her. 

"Hello, welcome to Ark Body Shop. I'm Harper, how can I help you?"  

Clarke clears her dry throat and responds. 

"Is Bellamy Blake here? I need to speak to him." 

Harper smiles and nods her head.  

"Let me see if he isn't busy." She says as she heads toward the door leading to garage behind her.  

Clarke lets out a shaky breath. If he isn't able to come speak to me it's a sign. She kept telling herself. In all actuality she was just looking for an excuse to just run out of there. Clarke hadn't even thought this through. She'd come straight from her shift at the hospital, she hadn't even spoken to her mom.  

"Princess, didn't think I'd be seeing you around for a while." Bellamy's voice caused Clarke to turn around in surprise.  

Her face must of looked like how she felt because the smile on Bellamy's face fell and he was at her side in an instant.  

"We need to talk." Her voice shook. 

Bellamy nodded and ushered her toward another door that lead to where Skikru held their meeting and parties. She hadn't been nervous just to tell Bellamy she was pregnant. She was also nervous because Bellamy was the leader of the Motorcycle Club Skikru, and they weren't just motorcycle enthusiast. 

He led her to the room where the best night of her life had taken place. The nausea from the morning came forward causing Clarke to stiffen.  

"What's going on, Princess?" Bellamy questioned.  

Clarke couldn't talk. If she did she was scared she blow chunks. Instead she dug out the picture Jaha had taken from her sonogram. She held out the picture and watched as Bellamy's eyes widened.  

"I'm nine weeks." She was finally able to say. 

Bellamy's hand carefully grabbed the sono and he stared for what seemed like an eternity. Clarke didn't know what else to say or do. So, she stood there and watched awkwardly as Bellamy gawked at the picture of their child.  

"I'll be there for both of you, whatever you need." He finally said.  

Clarke felt an invisible weight she hadn't realized she'd been holding lift off her shoulders. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rapid thumping rhythm begins to fill the room and Clarke's eyes fly open. A tear trickles down her cheek as she looks at the fetus, but in her mind and heart it no longer is just a fetus, it's a baby, her baby. 
> 
> .........
> 
>  
> 
> I suck at summaries so it's basically the unplanned pregnancy fic with Bellamy vibeing Sons of Anarchy you didn't know you wanted till now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I decided to make this a multi and have fixed a minor detail in the first chapter. Clarke is actually doing her residency at Arkadia Medical instead of still being a med student. Even though technically I think you're still consider a med student. So, if you are reading this for the first time today then disregard this little message.
> 
> Now, I hope you guys like this and the direction I will be taking this. The MC is heavily based on the SOA world. I love SOA and couldn't help but really incorporate the world into this fic! I hope you guys enjoy and thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> Titles and Terms
> 
> SAMCRO- Skikru of Arkadia Motorcycle Club Rebelnation Original.
> 
> Original 7 Arkers:  
> David "Davey" Miller  
> Charles Pike  
> Hannah Green  
> James Green  
> Alex Murphy  
> Jacapo Sinclair  
> Aurora Blake 
> 
> Council Arkers  
> Bryan  
> Monroe  
> Harper  
> Monty  
> Jasper  
> Octavia
> 
> High Council Arkers  
> John Murphy- Sargent at Arms  
> Jacapo Sinclair- Treasurer  
> Nathan Miller- Vice President  
> Bellamy Blake- President

Bellamy sat at the bar with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he'd gotten Clarke pregnant. He was usually careful about how he handled his sexual activities but that night he couldn't describe what came over him. It wasn't like he didn’t know Clarke. They'd been around each other a few times but that night was the first night he'd really seen her. What he saw in her drove him mad with lust. Bellamy wanted to not only know what Clarke's porcelain skin felt underneath him, but he needed to feel what it was like to truly be inside her; no barriers between them. 

They'd made it to his dorm drunken kiss, clothes spewed everywhere, tangled limbs, and breathy moans it was all so mind blowing. He had never felt that way with any woman.  Afterwards, when he laid in bed and Clarke had been long gone he fantasized of a future with her. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think it would come true.  

"Yo, Belly, what's got you down?" Pike questioned as he cleaned a glass behind the bar.  

"The usual shit different day, Pike." He responded as he took a sip from his whiskey.  

Pike put the glass down and pulled out the bottle of whiskey.  

"Tell me about it brother." He downs his glass in one gulp and whip his head side to side trying to shake off the burn.  

"Dropship in ten minutes." Bellamy says as he gets up and heads out.  

The SAMCRO Council was going to meet up about club business but first Bellamy needed to speak to his sister. He was expecting her to show up soon. Octavia was reckless, a bit hot headed, and stubborn, but even those characteristics wouldn’t get in the way of her loyalty. Octavia was loyal to Skikru, born and bred into this life, just like he was. They'd die for this club and everyone in it. 

 Bellamy walked out to the parking lot to see Octavia sitting on her bike taking off her helmet.  

"O!" Bellamy yelled out. 

Octavia rolled her eyes and began to walk over to Bellamy.  

"I know we have a meeting. I'd never miss one, you know that."  

"I need to talk to you. I'm in some shit, O." Bellamy's eyes were wide with panic. 

He'd done a pretty good job of hiding the panic but once Octavia was in his sight it was hard to keep the façade. Octavia was the only person who really ever saw Bellamy's true feelings on anything. 

Octavia stiffened and instantly grabbed Bellamy holding onto him tight. 

"What is it? Who crossed us? Azgeda?"  

Bellamy shook his head and examined his sister closely. As, if reading his thoughts she knew he figured something was up, but in actuality it was his expression that gave him away. Octavia nodded her head at him and said. 

"We'll discuss it at the Dropship. What's going on? Club shit?" 

"No, it’s not club related. I-I...FUCK!" Bellamy yelled out in frustration.  

The members of SAMCRO all looked to their President with concern, Bellamy sighed defeatedly and shook his head. 

"Get the FUCK back to your own shit. Nothing to see here." He yelled out.  

Everyone listened and went back to whatever they'd been doing previously.  

"You know that huge party we had for Monty's birthday?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I hooked up with your friend Clarke and I knocked her up." Bellamy's words were rushed and filled with anxiety.  

"What?" Octavia responded with pure shock that her grip on Bellamy tightened.  

"O, I fucked up that poor girls life." 

Bellamy ran a hand through his dark curls in frustration. He knew it was true. Clarke was a good girl who came from a good family, a rich family. People who earned their money the clean way. She was going to be a doctor for god's sake. Now, she was pregnant and from what little she said he figured her family wasn't happy. 

Bellamy's statement pulled Octavia out of her stupor and she shook her head. 

"Bell, you're going to be a father." Octavia said with convection.  

She pulled Bellamy close and wrapped him up in her arms squeezing him tight.   

"It takes two to make a baby." Octavia pulled away from Bellamy but didn’t let go of him completely. "You will make it up to her by being a great dad."  

Octavia's words made Bellamy's panic subside a bit. They might fight like crazy but she was all he had and he loved her. She was the one person in the world who could make everything better.  

"After the Council Session in the Dropship I need you to do me a favor." 

"Of course." 

"Can you drop by my house and move my stuff to the guest room. Clarke is going to be staying in the master bedroom."  

Bellamy hadn't asked Clarke but he concluded that her family wasn’t going to be happy with her for keeping the baby. He knew that is why she came to him. If her family was okay she would have kept the baby and never told him about it. He was sure that's what would have happened. After all she was a princess that deserved better than the leader of a notorious biker gang.  

 

* * *

Bellamy walks into the room they call the Dropship and watch as all of his council rise. He makes his way to the head of the redwood table, that had the Trinity symbol along with seven stars circling around it carved into the wood, and sat down. Everyone followed after him.  

"Session is now in order. Treasurer how are finances?"  

"Good, Prez. The Ark is pulling in enough money, the M-16 haul with Trikru was paid, and everyones paid their dues."   Sinclair said as he scanned his notebook. 

  "Octavia, anything happen at the exchange with Trikru that we should worry about?" Bellamy questioned. 

"Nope. Everything went smooth. Lexa is keeping her end of the deal but Indra is hinting that Azgeda is trying to move into their territory. I think we should expect them to be asking for help soon." Octavia informed Bellamy. 

"We are not going to get involved, unless they move in on our territory." Bellamy said with a hard tone.  

"I agree, those savages need to stick to their own side and leave us the hell out of it." Murphy spat as he pulled out a cigarette from his vest pocket.   

"If we don't help them they could turn on us." Octavia countered. 

"We could fucking take them all out if we wanted. They know better than to ride into Arkadia." Murphy spat back and then lit his cigarette.  

Octavia rolled her eyes and looked to her brother. 

"As of right now we aren't getting involved in Trikru and Azgeda affairs. We stick to running our guns and the club. Alright?" Bellamy looked around to the table.  

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement including a reluctant Octavia.  

"Let’s talk hang arounds. Who is looking good enough to prospect?" Bellamy questioned earning snickers and hoots of excitement. 

 

* * *

"You're throwing your life away." Abby's voice was cracking as she spoke.  

"No, I'm not. I can continue doing my residency. I'm halfway through." Clarke desperately wanted her mom to see that this baby wasn't going to end her life or dreams. 

"If you keep this baby you cannot stay here. I will not watch you throw away all the hard work you've put into becoming a doctor." Abby's eyes watered but her words were strong. 

"Abby, stop." Marcus said grabbing onto her shoulders gently.  

"This is our daughter. I cannot let you kick her out, especially when she needs us." His eyes were pleading for her to just listen to him.  

"You forget Marcus, she's **my** daughter."  

Marcus flinched away as if Abby's words not only hurt him emotional but physically.  

"She's my daughter too. I love Clarke and I will love that child she is carrying because that will be my grandchild. **Our** grandchild." 

"No, I will not listen to this. I've made up my mind." 

"Please Abby, listen to yourself."  

Clarke couldn’t take how much this was hurting them both.  

"It's okay. I'm staying with a friend. She came and picked up everything earlier." Clarke voice was flat but on the inside she was breaking.  

"No, Clarke. We can work this out as a family." The plea in Marcus's voice was breaking Clarke even more. She looked to her mother who wouldn't even glance at her. Clarke held in the pain and an icey exterior matching her mother's came forward.  

"No, we can't. I'm not going to stay where my baby isn't welcome." Clarke said looking to her mother.  

The doorbell rang right on queue signaling Raven and Octavia were here for her. She grabbed the keys to her car and gave them to Marcus. 

"I only took my clothes. My phone, my car, and my textbooks are rightfully yours." The coldness of her voice frightened her and her mother.  

Abby looked at Clarke with surprise. They both knew that Clarke needed those things but most important were her textbooks. Clarke kept her hard exterior up as she stared Abby down. She then turned to Marcus, icey exterior dissolving and flung herself into his arms. He openly sobbed as he hugged her tightly. Clarke held onto to Marcus for a few seconds. Then she was out the door with tears falling down her cheeks as she launched herself into Raven's arms. 

 

* * *

The house was quaint, painted white and light blue. The grass was green and trimmed. It was homey and inviting but even then Clarke was nervous. She was coming to live with someone she hardly knew. They met about a total of five times in the whole six years she'd known Octavia. In those six years it took only one drunken night to get her to sleep with a practical stranger; and now here she was going to live in his house and birth his offspring. 

She was grateful for everything her friends had done but she was beyond grateful for Bellamy. Octavia had called her while she was at Arkadia Medical doing her rounds. She explained that Bellamy offered his home to her. Octavia didn't give her a chance to answer. She had broken into Clarke's mother's house and grabbed Clarke's things to take over to Bellamy's. Clarke was astonished and it was not with Octavia breaking in. Clarke was friends long enough with her to know Octavia did what she wanted when she wanted, damn the rules.  

This was beyond anything she expected to happen. She figured she'd tell Bellamy because he deserved the right to know he was going to be a father. Best case scenario he'd say he'd help with doctor expenses and necessities for their unborn child, but never did she expect him to put a roof over her head. Bellamy wasn't lying when he said whatever she needed. 

"Don't look so freaked. He's not home. He has some club business to attend to." Octavia said as she opened the door for Clarke. 

"Now, come on let me give you a tour of your new home." 

 

* * *

Bellamy's Dyna rumbles and comes to a halt when he parks her in the driveway of his home. He hadn't been here in quite awhile. It was to quiet without Octavia there to keep him company. When she decided to move out he was against it, even though he knew Raven could keep a good eye on Octavia. Of course, Octavia told him to go to hell and moved out the next day. That was six months ago and he hadn't stayed there since. Opting to stay at the clubhouse in one of the dormitories. 

He made his way to the front door took in a deep breath. He was trying desperately to calm his nerves. Clarke was going to be living here with him and she was having his baby. Where did that leave them? What was she expecting from him? Bellamy put all those thoughts to the back of his mind as he let out breath and turned the knob. 

The sight before his eyes brings a smile to his face. Raven was sprawled on the floor of his living room with a bowl of popcorn still on her stomach as she lightly snored. Octavia was asleep on the couch, in an awkward half sitting half laying position with her head tilted to the side and mouth askew. Clarke's head was laying on Octavia's leg. Her blonde hair cascading over her face only leaving her eyes peeking through and she was curled into a small ball.   

He chuckles to himself as he walks to the hallway closet and grabs a few blankets. He comes back and grabs the bowl off of Raven's stomach and replaces it with a blanket. He turns to his sister and the woman carrying his child. The feeling that fills his chest is one he hasn't felt since his mother was alive. Bellamy puts the other blanket on Octavia places a small kiss on her forehead. He stands in front of Clarke gently pushing her hair out of her face. He smiles when he sees her lips are slightly parted. He places the last blanket on Clarke and then turns off the television.  

Bellamy walks to the kitchen opens the fridge and smiles to himself. Octavia was the best. She'd stocked up the fridge and even included his favorite beer. He pulls out a bottle and heads out to the back porch. He sits on a white metal chair places his beer on the glass table beside him and grabs a cigarette from his vest pocket. He lights it and takes a huge drag as he grabs his beer. The night is quiet and the backyard is dark and spacious. Bellamy can already picture the swing set he will install and the dog house he will build because his kid is definitely going to want a dog. He's lost in thought when the back porch door slides open.  

He quickly turns to see Clarke standing there with the blanket wrapped around her. The light is hitting her perfectly, looking at her right now Bellamy swears she could be an angel. 

"Mind if I sit?" She asks. 

Bellamy shakes out of his fixated stare at her raspy voice.  

"No, come and join me." He replies.  

Clarke nods her head and sits on the chair opposite of him on the other side of the small table. She smiles and looks down at the cigarette in his hand.  

"Oh, shit. Sorry, cigarette smoke isn't good for babies." Bellamy says as he puts out the cigarette. 

"Technically, they aren't good for anyone." She quips with a smirk. 

Bellamy grins back at her and can't help but admire how her hair is glowing under the dim porch light. 

"Bellamy, thank you." Clarke's tone is sincere catching Bellamy off guard. 

"Why? If I hadn't been so irresponsible you wouldn’t need to be here. This is my fault. This is the least I could do for you."  

"No, we both played a part. I'm going to be a doctor I should of realized that the antibiotic I was taking would cancel out my birth control." Clarke fidgets with the end of her braid and continues. "I'm going to try and get a job to help out around here." 

Bellamy furiously shakes his head and responds. 

"No, Clarke. You just continue finishing up your residency. That's what important, well besides yours and the baby's health." 

He says the last part quieter. It was the first time he'd actually spoken about the baby as someone he cared about. It took him by surprise how he'd already felt a strong connection. 

"Yeah, the baby." Clarke's hand fell to her flat abdomen. "Weird, right?" 

Bellamy chuckled. He was glad he wasn't the only one feeling perplexed. They were both going to be parents. They were going to have a tiny human that was part him and part Clarke. It was scary and amazing all at once. 

"Yeah, can't believe I'm going to be a father." His voice is light and wistful. 

Clarke's eyes widen at the sincerity in his tone. He continued to amaze her at how he wasn't like anything he presented to the outside world. He was kind, soft, and trusting. The total opposite of what he let everyone else see.  

"You know if you want a DNA test I wouldn't hold it against you." 

"I know it's mine. You're a good person Clarke, you wouldn't lie. Anyway had it been someone else, they'd be better than me. At, least then maybe you would have been able to stay with your family." Bellamy gave Clarke an apologetic look and then took a huge swig from his beer. 

"I'm not too sure about that. Not many men would take in a woman who is practically a stranger just because she's carrying their child. From what I can tell you're a good man Bellamy." 

Bellamy slowly turned to Clarke. His eyes widened in surprise. Had she really said those things. Did she really think he was a good person? She couldn't. He was an outlaw and an ex-con. He'd gone behind bars for his club. Bellamy was at loss for words and the air around them was thick with intensity. 

"I better be getting to bed. I've got an early morning tomorrow." Clarke says interrupting Bellamy's intense stare.  

Clarke stands up and pulls the blanket tighter as she walks to the sliding doors. 

"Yeah, okay. Goodnight, princess." 

She turns around gives Bellamy a small smile with her blue eyes twinkling back at him and says. 

"Night, Bellamy." 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this took awhile. Blame that on Spring Break. lol I just want to thank RayanneJD for giving me some insight on med students and their residency. You're comment is greatly appreciated and helpful!

The rumbling of the motorcycles was something that Bellamy heard all his life. He was born and bred into SAMCRO. His mother, Aurora Blake, was one of the founding seven and the leader of Skikru for twenty years. All of Bellamy's life he was expected to go from the Prince to the King of the Outlaws. His mother groomed him to be a great leader to his people and he was excited to take her place one day. Bellamy just never expected it would happen as fast as it did. At nineteen Bellamy was appointed President of Skikru, after his mother's untimely death. Now, it has nearly ten years and Bellamy still wonders if his mother would be proud. 

Aurora was fearless, strong, and cunning, Bellamy later realized it wasn't because she'd wanted to be that way. It was simply because they were poor and his mother would do anything to keep him fed, clothed and have a roof over his head. Aurora made sure she Bellamy was just as fearless, strong, and cunning as she was. The first time she'd made sure he understood what it meant to be strong was when Bellamy was six.   

They were extremely poor and couldn't afford doctors or hospital bills. So, Aurora decided she'd birth Octavia on her own, and so she did. On the bathroom floor of their one bedroom apartment. She made Bellamy sit and watch as she pushed his sister out into the world and then placed her into his arms. Aurora looked him straight in the eye and with a tired shaky voice said. 

"Your sister, your responsibility." 

The weight of the knowledge sat on shoulders as he looked down at the beautiful baby in his arms. She'd started to cry and whine. Bellamy instinctively placed his finger in his mouth causing her to hush. Aurora to add depth to his new role over his sister told him to name her. It worked because from the moment he named her, he took the role of being Octavia's parent.  

Even as he was being groomed to be the perfect leader Bellamy spent most of his childhood and teenage years juggling his duties and taking care of Octavia. Aurora never had time to be a mother to his little sister and sometimes he thinks she just didn't want to be. Of course Bellamy would never voice that thought aloud in fear of his sister over hearing. Octavia was now twenty-four and found he still did act like her parent; even if she hated it.  

Both Blake siblings didn't know who their fathers were, and Bellamy supposed it didn't matter because they had SAMCRO.  He always thought that was all he needed but now he wasn't so sure. He found himself wondering if there was more to life than SAMCRO now that there was Clarke and the baby on the way. No one had ever made him think this way until that night he spent with Clarke. It was like she was this light that illuminated the darkness he didn’t know surrounded him. That feeling rattled him to his core. 

Bellamy tuned his thoughts out and brought his gaze to the rumbling and watched as Trikru parked their bikes behind where he sat. Bellamy was sitting on a bench in a rest area that  sat on a hill that overlooked Arkadia. He had Octavia, Miller, Murphy, and Pike sitting on their bikes behind him. They were there in case shit hit the fan with Trikru.  

Skikru and Trikru had an agreement that benefited them both. He'd supply them with guns and they'd stay out of Arkadia. Keep their drugs out of  **h** **is** town and their hostile asses as well. That was the reason he was meeting Lexa at a rest area just outside of Arkadia. It was neutral territory. The location of the meeting doesn’t necessarily mean he doesn’t trust her. Lexa was good on her word and they'd developed a kind of respect for one another that resembled a friendship. It was just that Trikru and Skikru were rivals and because of that their people didn’t get along; even if their leaders respected one another. 

Lexa clad in her leather trench coat and all black attire right down to her combat boots stalked toward Bellamy. He stood up and nodded his head at the woman before him. 

"Heda." Bellamy called her by her ranking name. Something Lexa preferred.  

"Bellamy." She responded in her steely voice. 

"Let's sit." Bellamy motions toward the bench. 

Lexa nods her head and sits down. Bellamy follows and turns to see his crew and Lexa's crew eyeing one another.  

"I've called for this meeting because Trikru needs Skikru's help. Queen Nia is trying to take over my territory. We've found a few people selling crank that isn't ours. We've done a bit of  _talking_ with the dealers but they won't utter a word as to where they've got the crank. I suspect they're hangarounds trying to get prospect status in Azgeda." Lexa's words are angry and she looks at Bellamy with frustration. 

"We can't prove it's them but she's been threatening to take over Polis for years. She hates that I was chosen as Heda and it wasn't Luna. She knew if Luna would have been Heda she could of taken over easily because you and I both know Luna didn't want to be an outlaw anymore. She would have given Trikru over but I was chosen. I will follow every Heda before me and keep Trikru an outlaw MC, which means keeping Polis and our drug ring alive." Lexa sighs and rubs the back of her neck. 

"Heda, I want to help but I can't just declare allegiance and go into war with another MC without proof and knowledge that it would better my MC." Bellamy couldn’t risk the lives of his people for another MC rivalry. 

Lexa nodded her head in understanding.  

"I understand and I wouldn't have come to you because we always deal with our own battles. It's just Costia is missing. I think they've kidnapped her." Lexa postured stiffened and her voice cracked a bit.  

Bellamy watched as the other leader tried her best to not show her distress. He knew how much Lexa loved her wife and he knew she was wrecked with worry because if not she wouldn't have come to him.  

"We have a sister charter in Seattle which is in Ice Nation territory. I'll send my men under the radar to get intel. That is the best I can offer."  

Lexa stands and gives Bellamy a nod. 

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Please, once you hear anything let me know." 

"Of course." He responds. 

He watches as Lexa and her crew ride away. Bellamy makes his way toward Octavia and the guys.  

"I need you two to head out to Seattle." Bellamy says to Miller and Murphy. "Nia has kidnapped Lexa's old lady. She doesn't have proof but she believes she has, as do I. You two will head to Trishana and talk to Ilian. If Nia has taken Costia he'll know about it."  

"On it Prez." Murphy responds. 

"Under the radar guys. Seriously, if Azgeda finds us in their territory they'll know something is up."  

"Trishana has been having trouble with Azgeda. They've been trying to get them to pay more for being allowed to be settled there." Pike informs Bellamy. 

"We might need to do a patch over then."  

"Then that area will be considered SAMCRO territory and protected." Octavia says what Bellamy was about to. 

Bellamy let out a sigh of frustration. 

"Pike I need you and Davey to get things ready for the patch over. I'm pretty sure it's going to happen." Bellamy instructed. 

"Of course Prez I'm on it." Pike responds as he departs the crew.  

"I got some personal shit to attend to. Miller, Murphy you two head out as soon as possible." He says as he mounts his bike. 

"On it Prez." Miller says as he and Murphy head on out.  

Octavia gives Bellamy a knowing smile.  

"Doctors appointment today." Her voice is sing songy and making a smile appear on his lips.  

"Gotta check on my boy."  

His words are pride filled causing Octavia to rolls her eyes.  

"It might be a girl."  

Bellamy puts his helmet on his head as he playful responds. 

"God, I hope not. I don't need another you running around. You were hell to raise." Octavia responds with a rough but playful punch to his arm. 

Bellamy starts up his bike and Octavia leans over and grabs him by the arm. She's looking at him seriously. 

"How come you haven't been home?" 

Bellamy had been expecting this question. He's just surprised it took Octavia this long to ask.  

"She doesn't want me hanging around." 

Why would she? He'd ruined Clarke's life. Her family was non-existent because of him and she'd gotten herself into the life of an outlaw. He didn't want that for Clarke. He didn't want her to forever be looking over her shoulder, or worried what could happen. He wanted her as far away from the MC life as possible. Which meant he was going to keep her pregnancy a secret for as long as he could.  

"I'm pretty sure that's not the case. If it was then she'd be taking the night shifts at the E.R. to get away from you; not because she's lonely." 

"Night shifts." His voice was hard and tense.  

It worried Bellamy that she was doing extra work and putting a strain on herself. He didn't want something to happen to her or the baby. 

"Passed two weeks, now." 

"Why am I just hearing about this?"  

"You didn't ask." Octavia arched her brow. She wasn't here for Bellamy's shit and he knew it. Especially, when she crosses her arms and says. 

"Talk to her. Get to know her big brother. She's carrying your child, my niece or nephew. You saw enough in each other to sleep together." 

Bellamy knows Octavia's right but getting to know Clarke was setting himself up to falling for her. If he fell for he'd never let her go, and if he didn't let her go she'd be dragged into this life. To him, Clarke, she deserves better than the life he could provide. 

* * *

 

The sun streamed into the room through the curtains of Bellamy's room. Clarke rolls over and covers her face with the pillow. She isn't ready to get up and face the day. She knows once her feet hit the ground she is going to be in a torturous battle with morning sickness all day.  It shouldn't even be called morning sickness. Clarke often thinks to herself as she upchucks bile for what feels like the hundredth time. 

"I hate those curtains." She says as she groans in displeasure. 

Clarke still wasn't used to sleeping in this room and in this bed. The room was nicely furnished and the bed is huge, but she still cannot get comfortable. She guessed that this place as nice and homey as it is, it was lonely. Bellamy only stayed the first two nights making sure to give Clarke a black sleek cell phone; her protest was met with a hard no. He'd said he needed her to keep it in case of emergency. Then he gave her the keys to Octavia's old Jetta and that was that.  

The rest of first week she'd gone to work and come to Bellamy's to find it baron. No one home and it would stay that way when she went to bed and awoke the next day. With the few exceptions of her best friends visiting. Octavia and Raven tried to visit as often as they could but between Raven interning at a prestigious company for a top engineer, and Octavia's working at the shop and club business. Their lives kept them both pretty busy.   

 It wasn't like Bellamy was completely absent from her life. He'd send her a text everyday asking about her day but it usually stalled after she'd ask him about his and he'd just say fine. Clarke was disappointed. They weren't together but they were having a baby and she had hoped that they'd at least get to know one another.    

When it became apparent that Bellamy had no interest and getting to know her she started moonlighting at the E.R. Now, she spent most of her time at the hospital and only found herself at Bellamy's to sleep. She figured it was a win win situation to her loneliness. She'd get extra money and help people in the process.  

 

* * *

Clarke stepped out of her small silver Jetta, that was about six years old but was in pristine condition. She's pretty sure Octavia never used the car and that was why the interior was unscathed.  

"Hey princess." Bellamy says as he steps beside Clarke. 

She hadn't seen him and was startled by his sudden appearance. Which he seems to notice because he chuckles as he says. 

"This is for you."  

He hands her a small paper bag. Clarke opens the bag to see a two 12 oz bottles Sprite and ginger ale, saltine crackers, and huge bag of peppermints. Clarke can't help the twist her heart does at his gesture. She's smiling wide when she looks up at him.  

"How'd you know?" 

"When my mom was pregnant with Octavia these helped." His cheeks redden as he looks away and opens the door to the doctor's office. Clarke's smile grows wider at his sudden shy demeanor.  

"Thank you, you're really sweet." She replies and then before she can talk herself out of it or lose her nerve, she kisses his cheek softly. Then walks passed him and into the office.  

They sit together in the office and she watches as a lot of occupants look at Bellamy with weary faces. Clarke's not dumb she knows what Bellamy and Skikru do and it doesn't bother her. Maybe that makes her twisted. She just never gave a thought about if other people knew and it wasn't until that moment that she realized that most people did. Clarke knew it was naive to think people didn't know what or who Bellamy was, and how others perceived that.  

Clarke guessed most people put up with Skikru because they kept drugs and other gangs out of their town. It was safer because of them but watching some of the others reaction she guessed they didn’t care that they made things safer. They didn't care for Bellamy or Skikru. She then thought about how these people would probably look at her child the same way. How her child would be associated with Skikru all his or her life. Clarke didn't know how she felt about that but she guessed it was to late. She turns to Bellamy to see his face is hardened at the looks and whispers he is getting. He doesn't look or say menacing things to anyone just locks himself inside his head. Clarke instinctively grabs his hand smiles and says.  

"I'm glad you came."  

Bellamy looks down at Clarke and his eyes soften and small smile pulls at his lips.  

"Clarke Griffin." The voice of the nurse calls at the door. 

~ 

Bellamy smiles as he watches Clarke munch on her pancakes that are lather in syrup and butter. The syrup dribbles down her chin and he instinctively wipes it away with his napkin. It isn't until he notices her looking at him with wide eyes that he realizes he is being weird. 

"Sorry, you had a little syrup." He whispers under his breath with flaming cheeks.  

He doesn't notice Clarke's softened eyes and wide smile because he is looking away in embarrassment. 

"Thank you." Clarke says and then continues. "Bellamy, I'm really glad you were there at the doctor's with me and now."  

Bellamy's eyes widened at the last bit of information. He is looking at her wide eyed and confused.  

"Don't look so shocked. You are the father of my baby and I live in your house." She takes in a shaky breath and says. " I'd like to get to know the guy who whoa'd me with his vast knowledge of Roman mythology."  

Bellamy laughed. Clarke joined him. He couldn't believe that she'd even remember that night. They'd both been so drunk. 

"I can't believe you even listened to me. Most people find it annoying." He responded as his finger traced the rim of his coffee cup. 

"I was pretty surprised that the Prez was actually a closet nerd." She teases. 

Bellamy finds himself sulk at her using his ranking name. He brings the cup to his lips and takes a drink of his black coffee.  

"I find it refreshing. I still do." Clarke adds trying to lighten his mood.  

Bellamy looks to Clarke and sees this beautiful bright blue eyed angel and can't help the way his heart twist and his stomach flops.  

"How about we spend the day together?" He asks.  

Bellamy knows he's setting himself up for heartache, but he comes to terms that he's a masochist. He wants to know her even though he knows he will love her and she'll break his heart in end. 

"I'd like that." Clarke responds right before she stuffs her face with another huge piece of pancake. 

 

 

 


End file.
